


Ombro Amigo

by minseokbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseokbaek/pseuds/minseokbaek
Summary: Em que Baekhyun acaba tirando um cochilo no ombro de um desconhecido bonitinho num fim de sexta-feira.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 2





	Ombro Amigo

**Author's Note:**

> [NOTAS DE 2018] Oizinhooo ♥ plotei essa coisinha aqui depois de voltar pra casa morta de cansada num ônibus cheio ahhahahsh. Bem curtinha e fofa, tem um tempo que não escrevo nada assim c: espero que gostem, boa leitura!
> 
> Capa feita pela indelikaido e capítulo betado pela Dulce Veiga!

Sabe aqueles dias que você está só o pó da rabiola? O bagaço da laranja, o biscoito quebrado do pacotinho, a coca cola sem gás, aquela maçã que você morde e faz _fronk_ e não _crock_? Pois bem, esse sou euzinho, Byun Baekhyun, todo fim de sexta-feira (todos os dias se fosse para ser honesto, mas vou me dar um pouco de crédito). Sexta-feira, te espero tanto, porque me matas desse jeito, amiga?

As sextas são desejadas e ao mesmo tempo temidas por mim, porque sou um mero mortal que, como bom estudante universitário, não faz ideia de como arrumar seu tempo de uma forma produtiva e saudável, e tem aula até uma da tarde e estágio até as sete, porque achou que seria uma boa ideia.

 _"Ah, eu durmo entre as duas e às quatro da tarde.."_ Ah, tá bom. Fico sentado no banco da universidade, abandonado pelos meus amigos que têm mais o que fazer, jogando _free fire_ ou falando merda no _twitter_ , claramente fazendo coisas úteis. A questão é que eu não descanso, deixo tudo acumulado, e quando finalmente termino minhas tarefas, tô parecendo aquele salgadinho que fica muito tempo guardado e quando você vai comer, parece um pedaço de isopor com sal. Mas você ainda come que eu sei, eu tenho minhas qualidades e me encaixo na categoria.

Ah sim, sou taurino, só sei metaforizar com comida, já deixo avisado com quem você tá se metendo.

Voltando, a pior parte da sexta é pegar meu ônibus de volta pra casa. Vejam bem, eu posso sair pinotando de ônibus ao metrô e depois a outro ônibus, mas porque me deslocaria com tamanha dificuldade se posso ficar quase uma hora vendo todo mundo pegar o ônibus menos eu, esperando o que me deixa pleno e destruído no fim de linha onde eu moro? Entendeu? É isso, e é bem o que estou fazendo agora.

Como se fosse um castigo por ser preguiçoso e acomodado, o maldito do ônibus ainda vinha cheio, lata de sardinha, zero espaço para respirar sem trocar oxigênio com a pessoa do seu lado enquanto você desafia as leis da física se equilibrando entre dois seres humanos (às vezes você é muito baixo para alcançar o apoio que fica _lá na puta que pariu_ , perto do teto do ônibus).

Fico acabado, moído, sem vontade de viver. Ai como quero minha cama pra deitar e dormir até esquecer minhas trezentas atividades, só pra surtar na semana da entrega.

Vi meu amigo busão chegando meio tarde demais por conta do grau que aumentou na minha miopia, e meu óculos ainda não tinha decidido se adequar por conta própria para eu não ter que gastar meu dinheiro inexistente com isso, então lá fui eu jogar meu resto de dignidade no lixo, correndo atrás da lata velha com o maior desespero de quem sabe que é um dos últimos da noite.

Pelo menos eu entrei. Descabelado, fedido e sufocado, mas entrei. Fui me esgueirando entre as pessoas até achar um canto respirável naquele ambiente delicioso de dia do juízo final, me enfiando gentilmente entre duas garotas mais altas que eu, claramente roubando espaço das duas.

Jesus amado, eu sou um lixo. Mas também sou filho de Deus, e aquela barra de apoio lateral não é todo dia que se consegue, meus consagrados. Me agarrei na bendita, tomando conta logo antes que alguém tivesse a mesma ideia, esperando o ônibus parar no ponto seguinte para ajeitar minha mochila para a frente e esperar meu momento de libertação.

E bicho, nunca fui tão grato por uma barra de metal. Porque quando eu olhei pra frente, meu irmão... Tinha o cara que provavelmente seria a vítima de umas mochiladas minhas no meio da fuça, mas que também poderia ser o pai dos meus filhos e enfiar a cara dele em outros lugares.

Eu perdi parte do equilíbrio, dei até uma vacilada no aperto. Que homem lindo, misericórdia. Ele tinha uma expressão meio séria, meio fechada, o cabelo estava metade preso num coque estranho e a outra solta, ondulado em castanho, e chegava perto dos seus ombros. Tinha um vinco leve entre suas sobrancelhas, um tom escuro de lápis abaixo dos olhos, provavelmente gasto do dia. E a boca fechada e bonitinha ostentava lindamente uma argolinha preta no canto do lábio inferior. Usava roupas tão escuras quanto, e dei uma espiada nos braços descobertos, identificando a existência de tatuagens, mas sem saber o que estava desenhado na pele moreninha.

Sequei assim mesmo, na cara dura e lavada. E ele estava concentrado demais ouvindo alguma música e parecendo _full pistola_ enquanto olhava para a frente para me notar fazendo isso. Ui. Fico fraco.

Aproveitei a parada do ônibus para arrumar minha mochila e dar mais uma olhadinha nada discreta antes de pagar mico. Vejam bem, eu estava muito ocupado para segurar no suporte, e uma guinada dada pelo motorista para sair do ponto me tirou na inércia. E foi aí que eu caí.

Quase me joguei em cima do bonitinho, minha mochila cheia de tralha e papel de bala bateu no meio da cara bem diagramada dele e eu fiquei vermelho imediatamente. Até porque ele olhou pra cima - óbvio, tinha alguém inconveniente lhe incomodando e esse alguém era eu mesmo. Menino, virei um pimentão. Murcho ainda por cima, porque do jeito que eu estava, todo bagunçado e seboso, umas três texturas diferentes no cabelo e com a roupa toda amassada, eu era bem aquele pimentão mirradinho de fim de feira, todo _desmilinguido_. Enquanto ele estava lá lindíssimo, todo gatão, melhor tempero da comida.

Que vergonha.

— Desculpe - murmurei, lotado de vergonha e desviando os olhos. Senti uma cutucadinha na minha perna alguns segundos depois, e ele estava olhando pra mim quando desci o olhar.

— Quer que eu segure sua mochila?

Nossa Senhora. Ave Maria cheia de graça, o Senhor é convosco. Que voz é essa e porque eu tenho certeza que ela foi abençoada por mãos divinas assim que esse cara nasceu? Fiquei sem reação por um momento, processando aquele tom tão gostoso quanto seu dono direcionado a mim, só assentindo vergonhosamente segundos depois.

Pode segurar a mochila e o que mais você quiser, meu anjo. Pode até me sentar no seu colinho e cantar uma canção de ninar no meu ouvido, eu imploro.

— Obrigado. Desculpa o peso.

Dei um sorriso todo sem graça por incomodá-lo indiretamente com a causa dos meus problemas de coluna. E meu mundo caiu, eu juro, porque ele levantou o canto do lábio pra mim, o maldito canto com o piercing que me chamava atenção, num sorriso pequeno.

— Tô acostumado.

Apertei o metal tão forte que minhas juntas esbranquiçaram, porque eu já estava meio mole de sono e meu senso de equilíbrio é péssimo, e o bônus do bonitinho a minha frente me desestabilizaria em segundos.

Não sei se sou grato ou fico triste, mas ele voltou a colocar um fone que nem vi ele tirar e olhou para a frente de novo, ajeitando minha mochila em seu colo coberto por uma calça com rasgos. Senti vontade de choramingar, encostando a cabeça no apoio e observando mais um pouco.

Eu deveria estar com vergonha de olhar tanto, mas não conseguia parar. Não é como se tivesse muito o que olhar na rua escura ofuscada pelas luzes do ônibus, e nem enxergava muitos passageiros além dele, de uma garota ao seu lado com a cara grudada no celular e um sorriso esquisito no rosto, um casal fofo de velhinhos nos bancos da frente e dois caras nos de trás. Ah, e as garotas que deviam estar me odiando agora por ter apertado as duas _um pouco mais_. Nenhuma vista tão interessante quanto o futuro pai dos meus filhos.

Que música ele estaria ouvindo? Talvez algum rock, ou sei lá. Red Velvet que não seria, né? Vai saber. Por um momento o imaginei com toda aquela pose performando Red Flavor. Com umas frutas na cabeça, se possível.

Eu preciso de tratamento. Ou de uma cama e morango na boca. _Uhh_ , imagina se nós dois estivéssemos compartilhando de uma jacuzzi num hotel _(cof cof)_ 5 estrelas e ele fosse um cavalheiro inegável, me deixando alimentado com moranguinhos?

Intervenção em mim já, é sério.

Suspirei, olhando para o teto do busão, já pensando em bater um papo com o senhor lá de cima pra receber um perdão pelos meus pensamentos pecaminosos, mas nem pra rezar eu tava dando, só conseguia pensar em “ _Pai tenho fome… de tantas coisas… Você que me perdoe_.”

Acho que só consigo parar de pensar besteira se nascer de novo.

Meus olhos caíram no desconhecido de novo, e eu até decidi fechá-los para evitar piores proporções na vida inteira que eu já tinha planejado pra gente na minha cabeça. Nem sei por quanto tempo fiquei de olhos fechados, mas quando abri, novamente soltando um suspiro de quem estava voltando da guerra (o que não era totalmente mentira), espiei a garota ao lado do meu _crush_ do dia guardando o celular numa mochila fofa.

Óbvio que já me ericei todo, né, não posso nem ver uma chance de sentar que já quero. Em todos os sentidos que você imaginou, minha mente é suja que nem a sua, xuxu.

Mas ainda dou voz pro meu sedentarismo e cansaço, e quase gritei um GLÓRIA A DEUS, quando ela colocou a bolsa no ombro. E _meu pai amado_ , o lindinho colocou a minha mochila no banco vazio enquanto ela se levantava. Além de ser um pedaço de mau caminho, ainda guardou meu lugar na janelinha. Quase chorei ali mesmo.

Esperei a garota passar pelo espaço que o visitante fiel da fila da beleza deu, e até prendi a respiração para fazer o caminho contrário, esbarrando sem querer (eu juro tá) na lateral do corpo dele. Peguei minha mochila e sentei, _finalmente Jeová_. O suspiro de alívio foi inevitável, e eu me ajeitei no banco, abraçando minha querida e guerreira mochila que já deve ter uns 4 anos aguentando minhas porradas.

Tentei evitar lembrar do fato de ter um Deus vindo do Olimpo bem do meu ladinho, encostando a cabeça no vidro fixo da janela. Fingindo que nem estava sentindo um perfume masculino gostosinho (e ficando chocado, porque _quem no mundo_ tá cheirosinho num fim de sexta-feira? Eu devia estar com um futum de dar inveja em gambá, cruzes), fechei o olho.

Minha cabeça estava chacoalhando enquanto eu criava uma batida revolucionária, um _tum tum_ maroto com a minha testa preciosa chocando no vidro duro. David Guetta que se prepare pra concorrência. Suspirei, desistindo de receber o ventinho na cara e jogando a cabeça para trás, no encosto do banco. Já conseguia sentir o gostinho do meu torcicolo daqui a algumas horas, mas que seja, só precisava me apoiar em algum lugar e _descansar as vistas_ , assim, rapidinho. Quase nada.

E eu também sentia melhor o perfuminho bom do boy, mas eu nunca nem reparei, que fique claro. Jamais. Nem respirei bem fundo pra sentir o almíscar gostoso em minhas narinas, nada disso, imagina.

Relaxei meu corpo sobre o banco, porque meu caminho ainda era longo, e eu, preguiçoso. Mantive os olhos fechadinhos e lutando contra aquela luz branca que queria me atrapalhar no meu descanso básico. E aquele balanço meio esburacado até que ajudava meu cochilo, apesar de me sacudir todo.

E eu não sei por qual motivo o encosto do banco não era mais tão duro assim.

Uma cutucada. Duas. Cinco.

Alguma coisa estava cutucando meu espírito e querendo me matar por dentro enquanto eu só tentava me agarrar nos braços de Morfeu, bem confortável. Não me tirem de Morfeu, por favor!

— Ei… - uma voz estranhamente muito próxima a mim soou enquanto eu infelizmente despertava. Abri os olhos devagar, a visão meio desfocada enquanto eu piscava pra me localizar.

Por um instante, não vi nada além de parte de um peitoral coberto por tecido preto e o chão conhecido do ônibus, passando o olho pelo espaço até começar a olhar pra cima.

_Pelo amor de Apolo._

Eu dancei _Gangnam Style_ na Santa Ceia e ainda chamei a HyunA pra performar comigo, só pode. Só assim pra explicar a situação destruidora que eu me encontrava.

O moreno tatuado estava me encarando de perto, com um sorrisinho debochado no meio da cara. E eu estava simplesmente escorado no corpo dele.

Paralisei por alguns segundos, o olhando enquanto meu rosto começava a esquentar e me afastando assim que minha consciência acordou de vez. E claro que pra mim seria pouco só dar uma encostada no ombro dele, não é mesmo?

Eu estava quase tomando conta do braço desenhado, a ponta da minha cabeça batia em seu ombro, minha bochecha estava colada com o bíceps - muito gostoso e confortável, não posso negar - e minha mão estava sobre seu antebraço.

Surto.

— E-Eu sint-to muito, caramba… me desculpa.

Minha vontade era de cobrir o rosto e dar um grito, mas eu só desviei o olhar e tentei não explodir de vergonha.

— Ah, tá tudo bem. - ele ainda estava com um sorrisinho. Maldito, rindo da desgraça dos outros. — Só te acordei porque fiquei com medo que perdesse sua parada.

Olhei para a janela, constatando que eu ainda tinha quase meia hora naquela lata velha que dava umas três voltas desnecessárias até seguir para o fim de linha.

— Eu desço no terminal, mas obrigado - quase me fundi com o banco, abraçando ainda mais minha mochila. — E desculpe de novo pela inconveniência.

— Está tudo bem mesmo, não me incomoda. E você parece cansado, pode deitar de novo se quiser, desço no terminal também.

Eu estreitei os olhos, tendo certeza absoluta de que ele estava tirando uma com a minha cara.

— Você tá dizendo que tudo bem um desconhecido folgado deitar no teu ombro? Eu nem te conheço. - E lá estava a quentura nas bochechas novamente. Se controla Baekhyun.

Ai, ele deu um sorrisinho de novo. O que é isso, por todo rámen que é mais sagrado? Eu estou numa fanfic e não tô sabendo?

Ele estendeu uma mão na minha direção antes de falar.

— Park Chanyeol.

Entendi o que ele estava fazendo. Ainda por cima era engraçadinho, o fofo. Suspirei meio derrotado na conversa, pegando sua mão para finalizar o cumprimento.

— Byun Baekhyun.

— Pronto, agora sei quem você é, Baekhyun. E tô falando sério, pode descansar. Eu sei bem como é.

— Obrigado, você é muito gentil - afastei minha mão do aperto quente, aproveitando para encarar qualquer ponto, menos o seu rosto. — Mas não precisa mesmo.

— Certo - me direcionou mais um sorriso bonito e eu quis morrer. — Mas não precisa ficar com vergonha.

Que não precisa o que, garoto? Se tem uma coisa que faço bem, essa coisa é passar vergonha. E aquele pequeno incidente está no meu _top 5_ de micão. Como ele se atreve a me dizer uma coisas dessas? E eu ainda tenho plena certeza de que ele está debochando de mim.

Semicerrei os olhos, todo desconfiado.

— Tá bom.

Me joguei todo para o outro lado, onde eu deveria estar desde que me sentei pra início de conversa, quando na verdade estava todo escorado para o lado do tal Chanyeol. Faço tudo errado nessa vida, bicho.

Chanyeol balançou a cabeça, assentindo, e ele próprio deu uma deitada no encosto do banco, fechando os olhos depois de colocar o fone no ouvido novamente. E eu quase mandei o motorista parar o mundo, porque eu queria descer. Só pra acabar com a loucura de dizer para ele deitar no meu ombrinho se quisesse.

Olha o tipo de coisa que eu penso?!? Ouve o que você tá falando, Baekhyun!

Suspirei baixinho, porque bem que eu queria mesmo tirar mais um cochilinho usando um bíceps gostosinho de apoio, quem não iria querer? E ele até me deu permissão, né? Se é que não estava me zoando.

Não, não mesmo. Eu não vou deitar, eu não vou nem dormir mais até chegar em casa, está decidido e meus pés estão firmados no chão. Apenas não.

Mas olha que fofo ele tirando um ronco… Que bonitinho, nem me parece mais ameaçador como naquela expressão de quem estava irritado com o mundo inteiro que eu encontrei quando entrei no coletivo.

Ai, esse cabelo deve ser tão sedoso, será que eu consigo pegar sem que ele perceba? Cheirosinho eu já sei que é, e na verdade parece recém-lavado. Chanyeol inteiro parece ter saído do banho e entrado no ônibus, e eu posso dizer isso porque estava sentindo o seu perfume, para o meu desespero, direto da pele.

Quando percebi, já tinha me inclinado um pouquinho em sua direção, até meu nariz chegar bem perto das madeixas que começavam a cair sobre os ombros. E ele usa um shampoo tão bom. Não dá pra existir desse jeito, não tem condição de existir alguém cheirosinho assim num fim de noite.

— Pode dormir, loirinho. - Senti minha alma sair do corpo por dois segundos e depois voltar, um pouco tonta. Tirei os olhos da curva do seu pescoço para perceber que ele estava me olhando pelo canto do olho, ainda meio deitado no banco. — Eu realmente sei como é.

Ele apontou de leve para si mesmo e voltou a sorrir pequeno. Ai meu Deus que gracinha aquele piercing que eu quero lamber pra saber se é gelado.

Bufei, muitíssimo contrariado. Óbvio que eu estava sendo persuadido, nem de longe queria encostar a cabeça naquele ombro meio descoberto. Deslizar um pouquinho minha bochecha pelo bíceps? Jamais.

Mas foi tudo isso mesmo que eu fiz.

— Tá - murmurei, quase como um resmungo. — Pode deitar de volta se quiser.

Ele pareceu refletir por alguns segundos, mas senti um peso suportável sobre a minha cabeça e guardei meu sorriso satisfeito. E a única coisa que eu queria era que alguém me explicasse porque _diabos_ eu estava compartilhando de uma sonequinha com um nível anormal de intimidade com um completo desconhecido.

Minha mãe me disse tanto para que eu não falasse com estranhos, coitada.

Acordei com um solavanco, provavelmente algum quebra-molas filho da mãe. Meu corpo foi um pouco para a frente e eu quase morri de susto, claro. Observei o ônibus quase todo vazio, o que significava que estávamos próximos do terminal. Confirmei a teoria olhando para a janela, faltavam apenas duas paradas.

Olhei para o lado, Chanyeol ainda estava no período de soneca, com a cabeça pendendo para o lado onde eu estava deitado. Fofo, fofo demais. Ainda mais com toda aquela aparência que não combinava nada com o biquinho leve que estava formado em seus lábios.

Soltei um sonzinho bem vergonhoso da garganta, aquele claro “ _awwn_ ” que você não controla quando quer dizer um _iti malia_ bem alto e não pode. Resolvi acordá-lo, já ficando um pouco triste porque provavelmente não o veria nunca mais na vida, porque a sorte não me aparece duas vezes. Pelo menos eu teria uma história esquisita pra contar no grupo dos meus amigos.

O dia que eu dormi no ombro de um estranho no ônibus.

Estranho não, _Chanyeol.*_

Ele murmurou um “obrigado”, arrumando a mochila no colo e começando a guardar os fones. E eu estava com uma sensação estranha, como se descer daquela bendita lata de sardinha significasse perder uma coisa muito legal que aconteceu em alguns poucos - cinquenta - minutos de trajeto. Suspirei baixinho.

Eu deveria ser um completo maluco e lhe pedir o número de telefone? Nossa, isso seria tão estranho, o que ele pensaria de mim? Mas pensando bem, o que que não foi estranho no nosso pequeno momento sonolento? Nada foi normal nesta interação, absolutamente.

Era mais fácil eu ir para a academia que alguém desconhecido literalmente me oferecer um ombro amigo, assim, do nada. Aparentemente Chanyeol é uma exceção, porque eu ainda não vou para a academia.

De qualquer forma, o que começou no cochilo, terminou na soneca. Ele não disse mais nada, mas talvez tenha sido porque nossa hora de levantar chegou, e o ônibus estacionava no último ponto da rota. Desci atrás dele, e o vi virar o rosto para me olhar uma última vez.

— Tchau, loirinho, foi legal.

Alguém por favor me chama de loirinho para sempre a partir de agora, é uma ordem!

— Tchau, Chanyeol.

Trocamos reverências curtas numa saudação de despedida e eu comecei a andar. E ele também, na mesma direção. Estávamos caminhando lado a lado depois de nos despedirmos.

Ouvi Chanyeol rir pela primeira vez e meu corpo quase partiu no meio com a rouquidão gostosa soando próxima a mim.

— Acho que isso é o universo me dizendo para fazer a pergunta que eu quero antes de você sumir de vista. - Ele chutou uma pedrinha no chão e um ponto de interrogação surgiu na minha cabeça, eu tenho certeza.

— Que pergunta?

Chanyeol estava balançando a cabeça, muito possível que estivesse hesitando. O vento estava frio para um senhor caralho, mas ele não parecia ligar muito de estar usando uma regata e uma calça com rasgos.

E eu admito que ele estava muito gatão com os cabelos que estavam soltos dançando com o vento. Um pãozinho. E minha vó se orgulharia muito da minha variedade de elogios neste momento.

Parei abruptamente quando ele colocou o corpo na frente do meu e levantei os olhos para conseguir encará-lo, notando suas mãos dentro dos bolsos e um sorriso que eu li como tímido no canto dos lábios.

Jesus protetor das coxinhas! Ele tem uma covinha! Me enterrem nela quando eu morrer, combinado?

— Não me ache um maluco estranho, tá? - uma das mãos saiu do bolso para que ele coçasse a nuca e foi adorável demais aquela pose toda desmanchada dessa forma, bem na frente da minha salada que eu nem como. — É só que… Sei lá, te achei fofo, loirinho. Queria pedir seu telefone, mas acho que sou doido.

Segue anexos do meu ego sendo amaciado.

E das minhas bochechas ficando vermelhas, mas estou colocando a culpa disso no vento gelado, obrigado.

— O-O que disse? - pisquei, e lá se foi a minha compostura. Dava pra me ver numa bolha de vergonha de longe. — O meu telefone? Digo… Ah, tudo bem… Acho. M-Me empresta seu celular.

Ele pareceu surpreso com a minha resposta, as sobrancelhas levantaram em conjunto, com seus olhos grandes - eu já tinha dito que ele tem olhos muito bonitos? 

Seu celular surgiu em minhas mãos segundos depois, desbloqueado. Digitei meu número sentindo meu rosto esquentar em níveis preocupantes, vou enfiar a cabeça num balde de gelo, é sério.

— Eu te envio uma mensagem para você salvar o meu - ele sorriu abertamente e eu quase comecei a dançar _Love4eva_ no meio da calçada, mas só assenti.

Voltamos a caminhar lado a lado, eu em silêncio porque não conseguiria formular uma frase sem gaguejar e ele provavelmente respeitando a minha timidez. Eu alcancei o portão da minha casa e ele fez menção de continuar andando, então me virei para me despedir _de verdade_ agora.

Bem que ele poderia me chamar para dormir em seu ombrinho de novo, né?

Brincadeirinha, mas não muito.

— Boa noite, Chanyeol. - dorme com Deus e quem sabe um dia, comigo.

— Não esquece de olhar o celular - recebi uma piscadinha marota e fui obrigado a apertar o ferro do portão pra evitar dar de cara no chão, porque que a perna ficou bamba, ficou.

Então eu só concordei e entrei, o observando caminhar graciosamente até que não pudesse mais o ver, pois ele virou na esquina que ficava há três casas de distância da minha.

Nossa senhora da aliança gay! Eu dei meu número para um _crush_ de busão! Eu deveria estar me sentindo realizado desse jeito? Ainda mais depois que meu celular apitou, anunciando uma mensagem que me sacudiu todo por dentro.

> **[20:29] Desconhecido:** _boa noite, loirinho_

Realizado é pouco. Eu tô é soltando fogos de artifício mentais, galera.

[...]

Pegar o ônibus de sexta com Chanyeol acabou se tornando uma rotina. E nós dois devíamos estar no mesmo coletivo muitas outras vezes, o que só me fez confirmar a teoria de que seres humanos são terríveis e mal olham na cara uns dos outros.

Além do trajeto do ônibus, e dos ocasionais cochilos nos ombros um do outro, nós conversamos muito por mensagens, e foi tão legal conhecê-lo melhor! Seus gostos e suas piadas muito ruins, e eu sou graduado em piada ruim, viu?! Chanyeol deve ter fundado o curso.

E eu não sei em que momento o braço de Chanyeol passou a envolver meu corpo enquanto eu me aconchegava, bem menininho, em seu peito coberto sempre de roupas escuras. Mesmo que não fosse para dormir, às vezes nós só dividimos o fone de ouvido, o que também me fez descobrir que Chanyeol não era um cara só do rock n’ roll. Ele ouvia umas músicas meio alternativas, umas bandas que eu nunca ouvi na vida, mas passei a apreciar.

Principalmente depois que ele me apareceu com uma playlist nomeada “ _Sonhos do loirinho_ ”. Não vamos mencionar o quanto eu me emocionei com isso porque foi muito vergonhoso, tá bem?

Também fomos ao cinema e eu o convenci a me deixar pagar a pizza que comemos no tapete da minha sala, no dia em que eu dormi não só sobre seu ombro, mas sobre o seu corpo inteiro. E ainda que eu gostasse muito mesmo de me enrolar todo no seu corpinho quente e confortável, Chanyeol foi o melhor ombro amigo que eu poderia pedir.

E eu não temo mais as sextas-feiras.


End file.
